


A Subtle Manipulation

by china_shop



Category: due South
Genre: Case Fic, Comment Fic, Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not proud to admit it, but there have been times I've tried to shame Ray into taking a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Subtle Manipulation

**Author's Note:**

> Commentfic for SD Wolfpup.

I'm not proud to admit it, but there have been times I've tried to shame Ray into taking a case, following up a social ill, helping someone in need. I ask him to disobey direct orders, risk his shield and his dignity. Sometimes he says no.

Well, he always says no, initially. He has a job to do, after all -- a job that doesn't involve discovering exactly who it is who's leaving those mangled rat carcasses on Mrs. Trentham's stoop.

"It's just a cat," Ray says, when I call the matter to his attention. "Do I look like I work for Animal Control?"

"But Ray, if it was a cat there'd be teeth marks, and no doubt traces of fur or flea dirt."

"Oh, you want me to arrest a guy because a nice old widow took the time to sweep her stoop?"

I manage not to smile. "No, Ray, of course not. But as it turns out, Mrs. Trentham had not cleaned her stoop."

And so it goes on, and eventually Ray relents, and after an extended covert operation it becomes apparent that the head of the reptile enclosure at Chicago Zoo is being blackmailed by Mrs. Trentham's daughter and has confused their addresses since they both have the same first initial...


End file.
